The Biggest Secret Of Them All
by theTVDfairy
Summary: Kensi big secret revealed and Deeks and Kensi become closer, some m rated stuff, please review and tell me if there is something you want in it... DON'T OWN NCIS LA
1. Chapter 1

**Bullpen**

It was a normal morning at NCIS, Callen and Sam going on about how the date Sam set him up on went drastically horrible as she was vegetarian and started crying when Callen had order a huge T-Bone steak, and Kensi and Deeks bickering about how Deeks started crying last night while they were watching The Notebook, which Deeks denies.

Eric blows a harmonica to call the team up to OPS and as they walk up still discussing their previous nights Hetty calls Kensi aside, Kensi at first hesitant went back down the stairs and sat at Hetty's desk looking slightly confused as Hetty's face shows some concern of the topic approaching.

'Would you like some tea Ms. Blye?' asked Hetty,

Kensi politely denied the offer as she could see there was something else on Hetty's mind.

'What's wrong?' Kensi asked as Hetty took her first sip,

'I would like to discuss something with you Ms. Blye' Hetty began 'It's about what happened in 1998, April 12th to be exact'

a look of shock and horror came across Kensi's 'Yes what about that date?' Kensi asks trying not to act surprised.

'Well Ms. Blye, there is something peculiar about that date for you...' Kensi interrupts 'that wasn't my finest time, which if I bring up, it could hurt people and I can't afford that to happen' Kensi explains.

'Ms. Blye I am informed of what happened that day, what you went through and the pain this must bring for me to have to bring it up' Hetty paused, 'but I must inform you that I have acquired information on that topic.' Hetty glared over to above the stair case and saw Deeks peering over the balcony with concern, Hetty gave him a look and he realised that she was dismissing him. Kensi sat there thinking about that day.

**FLASHBACK**

**12 April 1998**

She lay there in the hospital bed, while admiring the man of her dreams, *who she thought was the man of her dreams*, freak out at the fact that the day was there, 9 months of pain, crying, excessive shouting, and unusual food cravings, all the symptoms from his 17 year old, pregnant, wife to be, was in labour...

After about 7 hours of torturing contractions and a dozen buckets of ice chips, the nurse announced, 'it's a beautiful baby girl!' Kensi cried as they handed the baby to her. 'Nick, she is so small! What if I break her?' Hesitantly holding her arms back. 'You're her mom Kens, there is no way you could ever hurt her.'

**Present Day **

Kensi felt knots in her stomach as she sat in front of Hetty, *But I could hurt her in a way no one ever should* that's all that went through Kensi's head, as Hetty continued, 'Ms. Blye the news I bare is not of the best kind...' Hetty paused. 'Just tell me straight, rip the bandage off fast!' Kensi exclaimed.

**Flashback**

'What's her name?' asked the nurse. Nick looked at Kensi holding their daughter, as the two gazed into each other's eyes, for Kensi she looked into her world, then she realized they waited for her answer, 'Tia-Marie.' Kensi smiled and looked back at Tia. Nick smiled and agreed with the choice...

**3 years after Tia was born.**

'Are you saying she was a mistake?!' Kensi yelled as she leaned down to pick her daughter up, trying to calm the crying toddler.

'I'm saying that we jumped into this very fast and now we can't keep up with the pace!' explained Nick.

'Well what do you want to do then?' Kensi asked holding onto Tia, rocking back and forth.

'Maybe we shouldn't do this in front of her...' Nick suggested.

'Fine I am going to walk so she can sleep.' Kensi got the stroller and a bottle. 'Then when I get back we can talk!'

Strapping Tia into the stroller.

Kensi left she went to the beach and took Tia out and rocked her in her arms as they sat on the soft sand. Kensi sang to sooth Tia.

Half an Hour later Tia had drifted off to sleep and Kensi had cooled down and started walking home.

She tried to open the door and realised it was locked, so she pulled out the keys and unlocked it. She put Tia down to sleep and looked around the house and walked to her room and noticed that there was a letter was on the bed...

_Dear Kensi_

_I'm sorry._

_I tried to be a good father and fiancé but I can't, you would be better off without me... She would be better off._

_One day you will find someone who is really perfect for you..._

_I'm sorry _

_Nick _

Kensi felt tears stream down her face as she closed the letter, tore it up and threw it away.

She realised that he had taken all his stuff, and left her with $100 on the table.

Kensi tried for 4 months to handle the single mom and work life but it just wasn't working, Tia was miserable all the time and Kensi hadn't had a proper meal in weeks.

One day a small, elderly woman approached Kensi. 'Ms Blye?' Kensi looked up whilst she carried Tia through the shops. 'Yes...' she answered and turned around. 'I'm Hetty...'

**Present day **

'Hetty just tell me!' insisted Kensi.

'She was in a foster home...' Hetty paused,

'Ms. Blye you must understand that I kept my promise that I would watch over your daughter...' Kensi felt her stomach eat at her not because she was hungry.

It had already been 12 years since the last time she had seen Tia.

'What happened Hetty!?' Kensi's heart started to pound out of her chest.

'Ms. Blye, I did background checks before I allowed her to be moved to this foster home, and they were clean...' Hetty had a look of regret on her face. 'They were Russian sleeper agents and they just dropped off the grid with Tia, and they sent a video. They have and think she is involved with NCIS.' Hetty explained and Kensi butted in,

'what do they want?' Kensi anxiously waited for answer.

'$115,000,000 by 17h00 tomorrow.' Hetty said. 'They will torture her until she talks or...'

Kensi's eyes filled with tears and said, 'but she doesn't even know NCIS.' Kensi explained.

Just then the rest of the team came out of OPS and Deeks saw Kensi with her head in her hands and could see her body shaking from crying, he ran down the stairs and picked Kensi up and wrapped his arms around her but she was still, she didn't move, didn't tense up, didn't speak she just stood there feeling empty... then she broke Deeks' grip and said

'we can get her back Hetty, I'll go under cover or Nell can find the computer where they sent it from or we can, we have to, I can't' Kensi started hyperventilating and Hetty stood up ,

'I'll do anything Ms. Blye to find her.'

Deeks knew that it was a sensitive topic that shouldn't be bought up right now.

They had a lead to a warehouse near the beach. Kensi said she and Deeks would go, Hetty hesitantly allowed them to go as she knew nothing would stop Kensi and she felt guilty for losing her daughter.

Kensi sat in Deeks car and thought of the day Hetty approached her to offer her a job at NCIS.

**Flashback**

'I knew your father, Donald Blye, and I work for NCIS and have been keeping my eye on you and I think that you will make an excellent agent.' Hetty explained,

'agent?' Kensi look confused, 'like chasing bad guys and running from bombs and bullets? I have a 3 year old daughter and I haven't even practiced anything my dad taught me since he... well... you know.'

Hetty nodded. 'I understand my condolences to you about your father... but if you don't take the job both you and your child will struggle in life but if you take the job YOU have a good future.'

The emphasis on the 'YOU' concerned Kensi. 'What about Tia?' Kensi asked,

'well you can put in foster care and I'll make sure she has a proper family and can live a stable life... I understand if you need time to think, here's my number when you have made up your mind.' Hetty walked away before Kensi could argue.

2 weeks went by and Kensi felt like she was suffocating in her life and decided to call Hetty and asked,

'will Tia always be in a safe home, and they won't even have unpaid parking tickets and she will be in happy family, and you will always know where she is?' Kensi asked,

'Ms Blye, you will know where she is all the time...' Hetty couldn't finish before Kensi interrupted

'no I can't know else I will go see her and will want to be in her life and I can't do that to this innocent child...'

After all the negotiations were made Kensi handed Tia to CPS and walked away trying not to cry and Hetty handed her a badge and gun and said that she started in 2 weeks and she had a new apartment that was paid for already and people are packing her stuff and will have it at her house by 18h00 and Kensi headed to the new place, closed the door and slid down and cried.

**Present day **

Kensi had tears in her eyes and she knew Deeks was watching her and she just looked out the window.

'So do you know what we are looking for?' Deeks asked and Kensi just shrugged and he carried on talking about something that happened in the shop that morning but Kensi just had thoughts flowing through her head like what if she kept Tia, how she will look, will she remember Kensi.

They got to the warehouse and Kensi and Deeks entered and checked each floor on the 4th floor they heard people speaking and Deeks represented 4 with his fingers and mouthed one is a civilian and Kensi felt a lump in her throat and shook it off.

They went in all guns blazing and took two of the guys out and Deeks fought off the other guy and Kensi looked up and saw her, she saw Tia, like her mother she was trying to hide any sense of fear, and a guy holding a gun to her head and Kensi tried to talk him down and Deeks just knocked the guy he was fighting out and watched Kensi and saw she was scared it was different she was terrified and he look across the room at Tia who he just knew as a girl who was kidnapped.

'Put the guns down!' the man screamed and Kensi did this and Deeks looked confused and hesitantly put his gun down, and they kicked them away and the guy lowered his weapon and held Tia until he got to a side door then threw her to the ground and ran out

Kensi sprinted across the room to the girl covered in bruises and cuts, lifted her up off the floor, Kensi stood there with her hands on Tia's arms, and was speechless and didn't know what to say to her, Kensi looked at Tia and noticed she had her eyes, hair and olive skin, whilst Kensi examined Tia, Deeks ran across to her and stood next to a speechless Kensi and moved her hands so he could pick Tia up and carry her downstairs to a paramedic.

Kensi slowly followed and gazed at Tia speechlessly and saw Hetty standing outside the building and felt like screaming at Hetty for losing Tia, but Callen stopped Kensi,

'you should've waited for back up!' he scolded her,

'yeah' Kensi replied but didn't even notice Callen's harsh attitude towards her,

She just made eye contact with Hetty, then walked towards Hetty,

'Ms. Blye you should accompany the child to the boatshed once the paramedics are finished with her, put her in the interrogation room.' Hetty advised,

'we are not interrogating her Hetty!' Kensi snapped, Deeks gasped as he approached them and grabbed Kensi's arm and she pulled away from him and said 'it's not her fault that you lost her and she was taken and that she was tortured, no Hetty it's yours, so I refuse to put her in the interrogation room and scare a 15 year old girl into telling us what happened to her, and that guy who got away was a small price to pay for her life!' Kensi exclaimed,

Deeks stood back and was shocked at the way Kensi spoke to Hetty, no one ever spoke to Hetty like that not even Callen.

'Ms Blye, you can ask her questions about her life and those men, but she needs to go to the boatshed for her protection.' Hetty remained calm, which surprised Deeks,

'Fine but I'm not putting her the interrogation room.'

'Okay Ms Blye.' Hetty agreed 'Mr Deeks can accompany you Ms Blye.' Kensi nodded and they walked to the paramedics,

'Hello I'm... um... Ken... Agent... um.'

'I'm Deeks and this is Kensi we are agents and are going to take you somewhere safe to ask you a few questions.' Deeks interrupted Kensi, Tia nodded and Deeks gave Kensi a confused look.

'You can drive Deeks.' Kensi said, 'you sure?' Deeks asked, Kensi just got into the passenger seat and watched Tia get in the back.

Boatshed

Kensi sat and stared at Tia, didn't say anything just sat there and Deeks asked her name and Kensi interrupted, 'Tia-Marie Blye' Deeks looked at Kensi weirdly and Tia asked, 'how did you know my full name?', 'Marie Blye?' Deeks asked at the same time, 'it's my job to know the people who I save.' Kensi gave Deeks the shut up Deeks look, and he knew it.

Hetty walked into the boatshed and Tia's eyes lit up, 'Aunt Hetty!' Kensi's head spun towards Hetty so fast she could have gotten whiplash 'Aunt Hetty?' Kensi asked, 'yeah I have known Aunt Hetty since I was 3, apparently, I wouldn't know she has just been there the whole time, since I was abandoned by my parents.' Tia explained and she said it like she couldn't care less , which hurt Kensi a lot, but Kensi reverted her attention to Hetty and stared at her for a while, 'Tia would you mind going into the interrogation room please?' Hetty asked and tea nodded and proceeded to go towards the interrogation room.

'Since she was 3?!' Kensi angrily questioned, 'Ms Blye, I promised you would watch her.' Hetty explained 'watch her, wait... what's going on... how do you know her?' he pointed to Kensi, 'and her middle name and surname?' Deeks continued looking at Kensi, 'Deeks not now.' Kensi insisted. 'Ms Blye can you and Mr Deeks please go talk to Tia.' Hetty insisted. Kensi walked towards the interrogation room.

'Hi... Um... Tia...' Kensi sat down opposite her, Deeks noticed how Tia twirling her hair like Kensi did when she was nervous,

'Hi, are you guys like real agents, like guns and badges?' Tia seemed more interested in their jobs than them,

'Yeah, actually we are partners.' Deeks answered,

'Wow, aunt Hetty said that when I'm older that I can be a NCIS agent, she even takes me to shooting ranges and self defence classes and she said that she has been training me my whole life so that if I want to be an agent I just have to ask her and she will organise it...' Kensi interrupted,

'it's too dangerous for you and what if something happens to you, I can't, I mean nobody can take those memories away, they will always be there and you would be scarred for life...' Kensi explained until Tia interrupted,

'it's not like anyone would care, my parents wouldn't even notice they didn't even notice when they gave me up...' Kensi knew she had to be careful with her choice of words on this topic or she could give it all away,

'well maybe it was so that you could have a better life, and they couldn't provide properly for you, maybe they thought you would have a happy life with people who could provide for you or to have a proper family...' she was interrupted,

'if 16 foster homes and 2 group homes is a family to you then I had plenty but I have never called someone mom or dad or had anyone who would tell they loved every night before they came and tucked me into bed, I tucked myself in and had to calm myself when I had bad dreams, so my parents giving me up didn't give me a better life in fact I think I would've had a better life with my mom and dad who had a small amount of money that we just barely live off or who were there to tuck me in at night and give me unconditional love and be there when I had bad dreams...' Tia said defending her reason for not caring about her parents, then Deeks jumped in,

'ok Tia, we have to ask you questions about those men, who took you...' deem explained,

'did you know them?' Tia shook her head then continued,

'my social worker took from the group home I was in and said that I had been placed in a new foster home, which was weird because families don't usually want kids from group homes, but I didn't complain because foster homes are better than group homes then I stayed there a few days and then next thing I knew is they tied my hands and legs and carried me to a van, I woke up bound to a chair and they kept asking me about NCIS and my involvement with them.'

Tears rolled down Tia's face,

'then when I told them that I didn't know anything about NCIS they began to hit me and kicked me, then they said something about how this is the biggest amount of leverage they had because of my relation to an agent but I think they meant Hetty...'

Kensi couldn't take her daughter crying and walked out the interrogation room and saw Hetty who Kensi was furious with, Kensi grabbed two bottles of water and didn't say a word to Hetty and took a sip of water and head back to the interrogation room and looked at Tia and noticed her uneven eyes and heard Deeks saying that she didn't have to continue until she was ready and Deeks walked out and left Kensi to talk to Tia.

'Hetty how does Kensi know Tia?' Deeks asked, Hetty looked at him,

'that's something you should ask Ms. Blye about, Mr. Deeks.' Deeks nodded and sat at the table and waited for Kensi to leave the interrogation room.

She walked out with Tia, 'Ms Bl... I mean Kensi maybe you should take Tia to your house so she could sleep and you can bring her back tomorrow.' Kensi nodded, Deeks had never heard Hetty call Kensi by her first name,

'Kens can I get a lift home with you?' Deeks asked and Kensi nodded.

**In Kensi's car**

'Hey Kens, I'm starved...' Deeks stated, 'Hey Tia are you hungry?' Kensi looked at her through the mirror and Tia nodded shyly, 'Do you like Yummy Yummy Heart Attack?' Deeks asked, 'I have ever had it...' Tia said quietly, 'you'll love it.' Kensi jumped in. Kensi took a left and in the distance you could see the sign for Yummy Yummy Heart Attack.

They all got out of the car and Kensi told Tia to hold her hand so that could look like a family to draw less attention but really Kensi just wanted to hold her daughter's hand and Deeks said that he will hold Kensi's hand and Kensi hesitantly agreed and realised that it was nice to have Deeks holding her hand and Tia holding the other, she felt like this was her family.

'What would you like Tia?' asked Kensi, 'whatever you are having, I'll have' replied Tia. Once their orders were ordered they sat in a booth waiting to get their take away.

Tia sat next to Kensi and Deeks sat opposite them and saw it, he clicked the resemblance was right there, how could he have missed it, 'Hey Tia don't you want to check if our orders are ready, please?' Tia nodded and got up he watched her as she walked then turned to Kensi.

'When were you going to tell me Kens?' Deeks asked.

'Tell you what Deeks?' Kensi looked confused

'That she is your daughter?' Deeks questioned

'Who told you?' Kensi frowned

'The resemblance, she is the splitting image of you, but you must have been 16...' Deeks was interrupted, 'you can't tell her Deeks, please she will run, and I just want to get the guy who took to make sure that she is safe then I will tell her, and I was 17 Deeks..'


	2. Chapter 2

'But Kens...' Kensi kicked him to show that Tia was coming back.

'They said 15 minutes, so Deeks can I ask you something?' Tia asked.

Deeks nodded, 'well is Deeks your name or is it a nickname? Because it's a weird name...' Kensi giggled,

'it's my surname.' Deeks chuckled,

'well then what's your name?' Deeks looked at Kensi,

'it's Marty.' Kensi answered Tia, Tia looked at Kensi, 'and then what's your full name?' Kensi looked scared and looked at Deeks.

'Tia I am going to tell you something but you have to promise that you won't run...' Kensi said,

'okay I won't, I promise...' Tia looked confused,

'my full name is Kensi... Marie... Blye...' it took Tia a few seconds to realise what Kensi said.

'That means...' said Tia,

'Tia I am your mother,' said Kensi, Tia look furious,

'how long did you know that I am your daughter?' frustratedly asked,

'Hetty told me you were taken and we had to find you and I knew it was you we were rescuing.' Kensi said,

'so you when you saw me all you could do was hold my arms and stare at me, in the interrogation room you couldn't tell, in the car, would you have even told me if I hadn't asked that question?' Kensi speechless because she could see the anger in Tia's eyes and didn't want to make her run,

'once we found the guy that got away I would have told you...',

'Order 5647' the lady called and Deeks got up and Tia followed him as well did Kensi.

Tia didn't say anything the whole way home and Kensi kept looking over at Deeks who put his hand on her leg to comfort her because he could see she felt sad.

**Kensi's house**

Kensi showed Tia the guest room and said this is where she would be sleeping and Tia nodded, Deeks got Tia a Cola and him and Kensi a beer then put Top Model on,

'Oh I love Top Model,' Tia stated quietly,

The three of them sat on the couch, Tia, Kensi then Deeks, Kensi was surprised that Tia sat next to her then once they had finished their food they all leaned back and quietly watched Titanic that Kensi had chosen, then suddenly Tia spoke,

'Why?', Kensi looked at Tia and asked

'why what?' looking concerned,

'why did you give me away? I mean what did I do that made you give me up?' Tia looked like she was about to cry,

'you didn't do anything, I was 17 when I had you and your father left when you were 3 then couple months later Hetty approached me and offered me a job at NCIS but said that a single mom and agent life was unsafe for you and I said I wasn't going to take the job if I had to give you up, then a few weeks later you had been crying for 2 days straight and I didn't have the money to take you to a doctor and I hadn't had a meal in days and you had only had a minimal amount to eat because I had nothing, my job didn't pay well and then I called Hetty and told her that if I take the job that you had to be put in a proper safe home and I couldn't know where you were because I would want to take you back and I was only 20 I couldn't have a dangerous job and a child then Hetty agreed to take care of you... giving you up was the hardest thing I have ever done...'

Kensi had tears in her eyes and Tia had tears in her eyes and Tia looked at Kensi and said,

'I am tired, I think I am going to go to bed.'

Tia went off to the spare room, Deeks pulled Kensi into his arms and hugged her tightly and said,

'you know you don't have to do it alone, I can help look after her even though we are just partners I can help look after her Kens,' he felt a tears hit his shirt a run through his shirt and Kensi looked up at him and said,

'you don't have to Deeks, I can look after her I will make a plan...' Deeks stopped her,

'we will, we will make a plan.'

He smiled at Kensi and it took everything in her to look at his lips and lean in a kiss him,

'stay here tonight.' Kensi said, Deeks nodded

Kensi got up and went to the spare bedroom and saw Tia curled up in bed and Kensi went and slowly covered her with the blanket and kissed her on the cheek,

'I won't leave you ever again, I promise' Kensi whispered.

She walked back to the lounge and kissed Deeks goodnight and went to her bedroom and lay in bed about 15 minutes later she felt Deeks lift the duvet and slide into bed next to her, she moved back and curled into Deeks and he put his hand over her a pulled her closer and kissed her on the cheek,

'Kensi, we can do this, as long as we have each other,' Kensi nodded and closed her eyes and fell asleep..

At about 2 am, Kensi heard Tia yelling and saying something along the lines of 'don't touch me', 'leave me, no don't take me' and Kensi run up out of bed and opened Tia's door and saw Tia kicking and yelling, Kensi leaned down to try wake her up but it didn't work then Kensi got on the bed and lay down then wrapped her arms around Tia, 'you're safe, I am here I won't let them get you, I promise.' Kensi kept repeating those words until Tia calmed down and stopped yelling,

Tia turned to face Kensi but she was still sleeping and curled into Kensi and Deeks was standing at in the doorway and tapped Kensi on the shoulder Kensi looked at him he used his arms to tell her to get off the bed and Kensi hesitantly did, then Deeks moved in front of Kensi leaned down and picked Tia up and carried her to Kensi's room lay her on the bed on Kensi's side then Kensi got into bed and wrapped her arm around Tia and Deeks got into bed and wrapped his arm around both of them,

'yes we can do it Deeks' Kensi whispered as she twirled a piece of Tia's hair.

At 7h30 Tia started to wiggle a bit as she woke and then she realised that there were arms holding her and realised that she was in Kensi's room and she realised that she was next to Kensi, and she curled closer to Kensi who wrapped her arm tighter around her.

Then Tia turned around to face Kensi and noticed Deeks sleeping behind Kensi, then Kensi slowly opened her eyes and looked at Tia, there was silence, neither of the said a word they just stared at each other, then Kensi whispered,

'morning...' with a faint smile on her face,

'morning.' Tia replied, 'how did you sleep?' Tia asked,

'you were screaming at 2 am this morning that someone was grabbing you, so I went to check on you and were just dreaming then Deeks carried you here, maybe you would feel safer, but I slept well after that.' Kensi replied,

'I'm sorry...' Tia looked down,

'don't be sorry for having nightmares, I will always be there to comfort you, never ever say sorry for being scared...' Tia looked back up and nodded,

'so when do we have to go back to the boatshed?' Tia asked,

'not till this afternoon, but we can go to the beach once Deeks has woken up?' Kensi offered,

'I love the beach especially surfing,' Tia explained, 'can I ask you something?' Tia asked,

'yes.' Kensi said,

'well are you and Deeks together?' Tia asked,

'it's complicated...' Kensi shrugged,

'well do you love him?' Tia asked,

'yeah I do...' Kensi replied,

'then what's so complicated about it?' Kensi shrugged then felt Deeks moving around behind her and ask,

'then what's so complicated about it?'

Kensi turned around to face him and kissed him and Deeks put his hand over Tia's eyes which made her laugh and then that made Kensi laugh, eventually they were all laughing,

'come on I am hungry?' said Tia, Kensi agreed and they looked at Deeks

'fine I'll make pancakes...'

'With choc-chips and blueberries?' Tia asked

'of course, then we can go surfing' Deeks winked at them,

'I don't have any clothes here...' Tia stated.

'While Deeks is making breakfast we can go shopping quickly and maybe get you a bathing suit or two.' They got up and Kensi gave Tia a beach dress of hers to wear to the shops and had a spare toothbrush for her to brush her teeth,

'come on let's go!' Tia said as she grabbed Kensi's hand, while Kensi grabbed her car keys, and blew a kiss to Deeks.

An hour later they came back with 11 bags of clothes and Deeks asked,

'did you buy the whole mall?' the girls laughed and saw the pancakes on the table and both dropped bags and sat down at the table

'mmmmmmm...' they both said.

'Exactly like you Kens...' once they were finished it was 9h30

'let's go to the beach!' Tia said as she came out in a light blue bikini and shorts and her t-shirt half way over her head.

'Okay, okay, we are just waiting for Kensilina who thinks we have all day to get ready...' Deeks said loud enough for Kensi to hear,

'come on mo... Kensi' Tia corrected herself and Deeks looked at her and smiled as he heard an almost mom come out of Tia's mouth, Kensi came out in a pair of shorts and a pink bikini, with a tank top,

'okay let's go.' Kensi said,

'first we have to get Monty, he is at my neighbours house...' Deeks explained,

'whose is Monty?' Tia interrupted,

'he is Deeks' dog' Kensi said as she opened the door and let them out,

'a dog, we have a dog! I have always wanted a dog!' exclaimed Tia.

'Well he needs to be walked so you can play with him on the beach.' Said Deeks as Kensi started the car and pulled off.

They had arrived at Deeks' neighbours house and Monty bolted out the door towards Deeks then Deeks opened the backseat door and he jumped in and started licking Tia and she started to laugh and pat him,

'hey Monty.' Kensi said. They drove off, and when they got to the beach Deeks handed Tia a surfboard and Kensi took a surfboard whilst Deeks got his out Tia and Monty were on the beach already. He looked at Kensi,

'she almost called you mom, Kens...' Deeks told Kensi,

'I know I heard,' she replied with a smile on her face. 'Come on Shaggy, let's go surf!' Kensi already ran to the beach.

Tia sat playing with Monty when she saw a man in a full tracksuit standing in the distance and she ran back with Monty to Kensi and Deeks who were surfing, the man started walking towards Tia, then he started running when he saw that she figured out he was after her. Tia ran and jumped up and down waving trying to get Kensi's attention, but Kensi simply waved back until Tia pointed towards the man running towards her and Kensi unstrapped herself from the board and started swimming as fast as she could.

Tia saw the man coming closer and began to run down the beach again, Tia was able to keep a good distance between her and the man but she was getting tired, she stopped to take a breath and turned towards the sea and took her shirt off while running towards the water jumped in and swam back towards Deeks who was swimming towards her, Kensi still running after the guy who realised that he had no chance of getting Tia without getting himself hurt ran towards the road and jumped into a car that drove off, Tia reached Deeks and could hardly breathe and started to cry in his arms Deeks caught one of the boards and helped Tia onto it and pushed her back to shore and Kensi ran back and grabbed Tia and hugged her as Tia started crying in her arms,

'he... he was... one... one of the... men...' Tia continued to sob barely able to breathe,

'it's okay, I have you now, you're okay, and I won't let them get you.' Kensi repeated as she sat with Tia in her arms rocking back and forth.

Eventually Tia had calmed down but still sat wrapped in Kensi's arms and almost dosing off and Deeks had fetched all three boards and put them in the car and Kensi continued to rock Tia back and forth, until her eyes were closed then Deeks carried her to the car, Monty lay in the gap Tia's knees made as they bent away from the cars seat, and they drove to Kensi's house as they drove Kensi phoned Hetty a told her what had happened and explained how they will bring Tia to the boatshed tomorrow, they pulled up at Kensi's house,

Deeks carried Tia, who was still sleeping, out the car and into Kensi's apartment, and asked Kensi,

'are you okay Kens?',

'I'm fine' she nodded, 'what if they get her Deeks, what if I can't save her?' Kensi asked as they walked towards the guestroom, Kensi opened the door,

'we will get her back, and plus I will never let anything happen to you or her, Kens.' He leaned down to put Tia in bed, then kissed Kensi on the forehead, to reassure her that they were safe and Kensi nodded, then Deeks changed the topic,

'what about us?', he asked,

'what about us?' Kensi asked back,

'well it is no longer a thing kens... I mean it is a bigger thing, we are a better thing, but it is an official thing, and we are more than just 'friends' kens, you are my everything, you have always been my everything but now all I think about is you and your laugh, your eyes, the way you feel when you touch me, the way you twirl your hair when you're nervous...'

Deeks was interrupted by a heart filled kiss, it was passionate, and then Kensi pulled apart and said,

'we are a thing Deeks.'

Then he heard the words and kissed Kensi then as they kissed they headed out the guestroom's door and Kensi stopped kissing him and quietly closed the door behind them, then she continued to kiss him, then she guided him to her bedroom and waited for his legs to hit the bottom of the bed then she lay him on the bed and lay on top of him and continued to kiss him,

'what about Tia?' Deeks stopped and asked,

'she is asleep and if we are quiet hopefully she won't wake up... plus do you want sex now or not?'Kensi asked Deeks just nodded and then leaned in to kiss her,

She sat them up and pulled his t-shirt off, then he turned them over and begin to kiss her neck until he found her sensitive spot on her neck and he kissed it softly which made Kensi moan then he looked at her and put his finger on her lips, then she nodded and he continued to kiss her, he then lifted her t-shirt up, then Kensi worked on getting his shorts off and he was able to get her shorts off before she got his off, he untied her bikini top and started to suck on her breasts, and then he realised he was completely naked and she wasn't so he pulled Kensi's bikini bottoms off and began to kiss her, all the way down her stomach, he reached her clit and sucked hard on it, which made her moan and then, he went back up and kissed her and as he kissed her he slid himself into and they moaned against each other's lips in unison and Deeks moved slowly in and out and could feel Kensi tighten around him, he knew he was close and she knew she was close, as Deeks pushed himself as far as he could into her, they both let out a pleasurable sigh, and Deeks pulled himself out of her and lay down next to her, as Kensi curled into Deeks' embrace he kissed her softly on her neck and said,

'that was amazing...' Kensi nodded,

'never has slow been so amazing...' Kensi agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kensi woke up it was 19h00 and she realised none of them had eaten and decided to order pizza, she got up out of bed and put a pair of shorts on and one of Deeks LAPD shirts he leaves at her house.

Kensi walked towards the guest room to check on Tia who was still sleeping she headed to the kitchen and found her phone. She chose 3 different pizzas in case Tia didn't eat a certain one.

She walked back to her room to find Deeks lying looking up at the roof, 'hey, what you thinking about?' as she threw his pants at him, 'nothing, just us... kens, I love you... I mean it sounds cliché but I really mean it, you are my everything and you don't have to say it bac...' 'I love you too Deeks, I always have and I was scared that if I told you that, you would leave...' Kensi interrupted.

Just as Kensi walked towards him to kiss him she heard footsteps coming down the passage, 'put your pants on!' she whispered, she stuck her head out the door and saw Tia, she smiled as she watched Tia, she was looking down and she walked and her pace was like a zombie.

'hey, sleepy head, how are you feeling?' Kensi asked this caused Tia to look up and then look back down, 'fine.' Tia replied, Kensi's heart broke a little she knew what 'fine' meant.

'what's wrong?' Kensi asked, 'nothing I'm just hungry...' Tia lied, although she was kinda hungry.

'well I ordered pizza it should be here soon...'

By now Tia was outside Kensi's door and Deeks had put pants on, 'hey.' Deeks said, 'hi' Tia replied, he looked at Kensi who shrugged and mouthed 'I don't know', Tia continued to the kitchen, and sat at the little table and twirled her hair.

Kensi sat next to her and put her arm around her but Tia pulled away a bit to show that she didn't want that, Kensi took the hint and removed her arm.

'Hetty called around 2 and asked where we were I told her what happened and said that you can go in when you feel like it but, the sooner the better' Kensi said as she turned back.

It had been an awkward silence, other than Deeks' occasional joke or sigh, then 20 minutes had gone by but it felt like 20 hours to Kensi because she didn't know what was wrong with Tia, and the pizza guy had come, Kensi walked back to the kitchen and got three plates though none of them used plates, Tia had one slice and then didn't eat anymore.

'hey darling what's wrong?' Kensi asked, 'nothing I'm fine...' Tia said with irritation in her voice.

'I'm tired...' Tia faked a yawn and got up and went to the guestroom.

'goodnight...' Kensi called from the kitchen but Tia was already out the kitchen.

Deeks hated to leave Kensi at this moment but he need to go home and get fresh clothes and more food for Monty from his house.

'hey kens... I have to go get fresh clothes and Monty some more food, but I'll be back a little later, okay?' Deeks confirmed with Kensi.

'okay.' Kensi said as she picked at her pizza, Deeks kissed her on the head and left with Monty on his leash.

Kensi pushed her plate away, and walked towards the guestroom and realised the door was closed so she knocked.

'uh-uh.' Kensi opened the door and walked towards the bed where Tia lay on her back staring at the ceiling, Tia didn't move to look at Kensi.

Kensi stood next to the bed and sat down on the floor, she looked over at Tia, who didn't even acknowledge her presence.

'what's wrong?'

'nothing I'm fine...'

'no you're not, because I know the I'm fine trick, actually I invented the I'm fine trick...'

'well I'm fine which means I'm fine, good, I'm fan-freakin-tastic...' Tia remarked sarcastically

'okay well if you need to talk then I will be in the lounge' Kensi said with a sadness in her voice.

Tia knew that she had hurt Kensi, 'she left me,' Tia thought, 'now she just wants to pick up like we left off well , I can't, I still hurt, 12 years of her not being there, 12 years of foster homes and multiple schools, no normal friendships' thinking about this only made Tia want to scream more, 'next time, it get tough what's she going to do, just leave...' this made her eyes start to water.

It had been 45 minutes since Deeks had left and when he returned, he found Kensi on the couch asleep and Tia in the guestroom asleep, he picked Kensi up and carried her to bed then kissed on the head, then he went to Tia's room and pulled the blanket over her, then he leaned down and whispered, 'what's wrong?' then he got up and walked up and left.

**Sorry it's so short really been busy and had a bit of writer's block **

**Promise the next one will be better**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning

Once again Tia woke up with Kensi's arm wrapped around her, she tried to sneak out of the bed but Kensi's grip got tighter. Tia sighed a remained there in silence. Then she tried to move away again and Kensi gripped even tighter.

'Where are you going?' Kensi asked,

'Getting out of bed...' Tia said and sounded irritated,

'But it's like 6am...' Kensi enquired.

'Yeah and?' Tia asked

'Well normal people sleep at 6am...'

'Well I am finished sleeping and want to get out of bed...'

'Well I am comfortable' Kensi tried to get Tia to stay,

'Well I'm not!' Tia became more determined to get out of the bed, she started to wiggle and push away from Kensi, eventually Kensi let her go, and Tia got up and left Kensi's room.

Kensi turned and watched Tia leave, and she felt pools of tears form in her eyes, then she turned to face Deeks who's eyes were still closed then she cuddled closer to him with her head in the side of his neck, she whispered to herself, 'what did I do?'

Tia walked back to the guestroom and lay on the bed, as much as she wanted to be held in her mother's arms she was still angry, 'how do you just give your child away, then 12 years later you want her back'

45 minutes later Tia woke up and realised she had fallen asleep again and she got up and walked past Kensi's room, she found Kensi cuddled up to Deeks and she had fallen asleep again, she went to the kitchen and grabbed a plate and a slice of pizza, she put it in the microwave, then she heard footsteps.

'Morning...' she heard Deeks behind her.

'Morning Deeks...'

'How did you sleep?'

'Fine I guess but considering I woke up in Kensi's bed, probably not that great...'

'You were screaming again...'

'Oh, sorry, um...' beep beep, the microwave went off

Tia stopped talking and opened the microwave and pulled the plate out and placed it on the table, then looked at Deeks,

'What?' she asked as he stared at her

'Nothing I just don't understand...'

'Understand what?'

'yesterday morning you were fine with being hugged and going shopping and talking to Kensi but then last night you didn't say more than 2 sentences to her...'

'And?'

'And, I don't understand why?'

'Because I realised that when it got hard for her to cope she gave me away...'

'To help you...' Deeks interrupted

'Yeah well life sucked even in foster care Deeks, actually it probably would have been better if Kensi had kept me and we had no money, than foster care...'

'Now she is trying, don't you see that?'

'I do but when the time comes and we catch whoever is after me, then what? What happens to me? Because if it was not safe to be a mom and an agent then, how will it be different now?!'

'She won't leave you again...'

'you don't know that... she doesn't even know that Deeks, so how can I be certain that if I dive into this relationship head first, and know that she won't just leave me?'

'Just trust her...'

'I don't have anything to know that I can trust her, she hasn't been there for 12 years! How do I even know that I can trust her?! It would be nice to be able to just trust her but I can't because I have been hurt so many times, that trust doesn't come easily, that's not my fault...'

'Nobody said it is your fault...'

'Yeah well who do you blame for Kensi crying because I didn't want to lay by her this morning?'

'How do you know that she was crying?'

'The wet patches on your t-shirt... don't change the subject. Who do you blame? My actions caused her to cry, I upset her, and hence it was my fault Deeks...'

'Okay fine so it was your fault that she was crying, but why are you so mean to her?'

'I'm not mean, I am just being careful...'

'She is your mom, you don't have to be careful...'

'That's just it Deeks, she is not my mom, she hasn't been my mom for 12 years! That's why I have to be careful...'

Kensi heard arguing in the kitchen and had gotten up

_'That's just it Deeks, she is not my mom, she hasn't been my mom for 12 years! That's why I have to be careful...' _

Kensi heard as she walked into the kitchen, when Tia looked over Deeks' shoulder all she saw was Kensi's face that looked like someone had just stabbed her, she walked back to her room, and there was silence then the silence broke when Kensi walked past the kitchen towards the door in fresh clothes.

'Ken...' Tia called and the door shut.

'What did I do' Tia thought to herself.

She looked at Deeks, her face was pale, then they heard Kensi's car start and drive off.

KENSI'S CAR

Kensi tried to drive and for about 15 minutes she could still see the road but then she had to pull over to wipe her eyes and try stop crying.

'She has a point, I wasn't there, I gave her up, but I did it because I love her...' Kensi thought as she rested her head in her arms over the steering wheel.

Just then a black SUV pulled up behind Kensi, she heard a tap on the window and saw and gun pointed at her through the window, but Kensi wasn't surprised at the gun pointed at her head, she was surprised by the person holding the gun.

The man showed her to get out the car and she did so.

'Oh my god... Nick, what is this? What are you doing?'

The man didn't answer.

He pushed her towards the SUV and when she got in she realised that there were three other men in the car, all with guns. One of them bound her hands and the other had a gun pointed at her.

'Nick, what's going on?'

'shut her up!' the man she called Nick shouted then started the engine and drove off, next second Kensi felt a gun hit the side of her face and everything went black.

SOME SECRET LOCATION

Kensi woke up, and realised that she was bound to a chair and she could feel her jaw still throbbing a bit.

'I see we meet again, Kensi, what's it been about 12 years?' a man started speaking to her from behind

'Nick what is this?'

'Well we are in a warehouse, Kensi and you have something I want...'

'What is that?'

'Well three things actually, I want the names of the operatives who arrested Ruman Marinov, and where he is being held, and I want our daughter...'

'What do want with Ruman Marinov? And you left us so I really don't think you get to call her your daughter...'

He slapped her across the face which left Kensi's head hanging for a few seconds then she looked at him.

'I am asking the questions here Kensi, and she is my daughter as much as she is yours because you left her too... then I found her then you took her...'

'You, you took her and tortured her, but why, what did she do to you?'

He slapped her once again then repeated,

'I'm asking the questions here! But if you must know, I needed the information on Ruman Marinov, and at first I thought she would have it because she has been groomed to be a NCIS agent her whole life but when I realised that she genuinely didn't know what I was talking about, I knew I would have to get your attention so...'

'So you tortured her!'

'No I could never do that, my men tortured her...'

'You're insane!'

'ouch... Kensi, just kidding' he let out a laugh, 'but now down to business, where is Ruman Marinov and who is responsible for his arrest?'

BACK AT THE KENSI'S HOUSE

It had been a few hours and Deeks had gone looking for Kensi and couldn't find her, so he called Eric to see if he could find Kensi.

A few minutes later Deeks got a phone call, 'hey Eric, did you find anything?'

'Uh-ha'

'Okay just send me the location and I will go there, thanks Eric.'

He picked up his keys and opened the door, then he heard running down the hallway.

'Can I come with?' Tia asked

Deeks couldn't say no to her because she had been feeling guilty the whole morning and she had apologised so many times and wished she never had said what she did.

'Sure...' Deeks opened the door a bit more so that she could walk out.

WHERE KENSI'S CAR WAS

'There it is!' Tia pointed out

Deeks pulled up next to the car, and got out Kensi's phone was there and her gun but she was nowhere to be found.

Deeks pulled out his phone and called Eric.

'Hey Eric can you see if there are any camera's near this location?'

Deeks put his phone on speaker so that he could look in the car for any clues and also hear Eric.

'Actually Deeks there is one pointed right at you, from across the street.' Tia heard Eric though she didn't know who it was she just assumed he was some nerdy guy in an office, hacking cameras.

Tia looked at it, she noticed it was a bit far but maybe they could still get something.

'Okay, Eric see if you can go back and see if anything happened...'

'Okay, ummmm, yip got it, there's a black SUV pulling up and oh my god!'

'What?' both Deeks and Tia asked

'They took Kensi!'

'Well, see if you can track them down, I am on my way to mission now...' Deeks closed Kensi's car door and locked the car but left it there.

'Well, I am going to have to take you to mission...' Deeks said as him and Tia both got into the car.

'Okay.' Tia said softly.

The ride to mission was quiet, but Deeks kept an eye on Tia, and noticed how she sat and stared out the window, like Kensi did when she was upset or scared, and how she twirled her hair like Kensi did. He realised there could be no mistaking that Tia was Kensi's child, and was worried that Callen and Sam might figure it out.

MISSION

'Okay follow me...' Deeks opened the door to mission.

Tia walked in and was amazed how beautiful it was, she expected, white tiled walls, cubicles of bored people everywhere and a vending machine for some reason, but it was beautiful and then she realised that there Hetty was standing ready to attend to them, obviously Hetty knew what had happened or at least knew that Kensi was missing.

'Mr Deeks, Ms Blye, the rest of the team is up in ops...' Hetty's greeting was very short.

Deeks felt a shiver when he heard Hetty call Tia 'Ms Blye' but that wasn't important right now.

Tia followed Deeks up to ops, the doors opened as they walked near them and they walked in.

'So Eric what do you have?' Deeks asked as the attention was turned to them.

'What is she doing here?' Callen asked

'Ummm I'll explain later...' Deeks turned back to Eric

'We have the footage of them taking Kensi'

He played the footage

'Do we know who the guy is?' Deeks asked as the footage stopped

'No but we have a location where they might be, we followed them through the traffic cams, to a warehouse downtown...'

'Okay who does it belong to?'

'A one, Nick Heath, formerly known as Nikolai Marinov, Ruman Marinov's son...' Hetty said calmly as she entered OPS.

'Maybe he wants to get his father back... but why does he have a different surname?'

'He was given up for adoption when his mother passed away and his father couldn't take care of him...' Hetty answered Callen's question.

Deeks looked at Tia.

'But way does he want Kensi?' Tia asked

They all looked at Tia

'Because if he wants his father back, he will try and get the information from her...' Callen answered

'But why would he ask her?'

'Because it was our team who put him away...' Sam answered

'So what will he do if she doesn't tell him?' Tia asked

'He will...' Callen was interrupted by Deeks, 'ok Eric send us the address for the warehouse and see if we can get another team there with us...' Deeks headed towards the door followed by Sam and Callen.

'What about me?' Tia asked as she walked towards Deeks, Sam and Callen stopped and looked at her, then carried on walking, Deeks stopped.

'You can't come with Tia, it's too dangerous...'

'Really, I have trained my entire life, I am a good shot and...'

'No you can't come with...'

'you can monitor the mission from ops, Ms Blye...'hetty interrupted

'please bring her back Deeks...' Tia asked with sadness in her voice,

'i promise i will...' Deeks hugged Tia and ran out to catch up to Sam and Callen

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys but reviews said that the stiry was a bit much, and how that wouldnt of happened so i am going to change it a bit <strong>

**XXX**

**Reviews are always accepted guys even the harsh ones **

**XXX**


	5. Chapter 5

When Deeks found Kensi she was bruised and bleeding they had apprehended nick, Deeks picked up Kensi and carried her out to the paramedics, she curled up into his chest,

'Deeks?'

'Yeah my Kens?'

'Where is Tia?'

'Don't worry, she is at mission...'

'Can you bring her to the hospital?'

'Yeah once we are at the hospital, I will go and get her okay?'

'Okay'

Deeks put her on the gurney, and got into the ambulance with her,

'Okay looks like a sprained ankle, your left hand is broken, but other than that you are not gonna need surgery.' The paramedic said,

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

Deeks had fetched Tia, and bought her to the hospital, but Tia waited in the waiting area because she didn't want Kensi to wake up and be sad because of what Tia had said earlier,

**Flashback**

_ 'She is your mom, you don't have to be careful...'_

_'That's just it Deeks, she is not my mom, she hasn't been my mom for 12 years! That's why I have to be careful...' _

_Kensi heard as she walked into the kitchen, when Tia looked over Deeks' shoulder all she saw was Kensi's face that looked like someone had just stabbed her, she walked back to her room, and there was silence then the silence broke when Kensi walked past the kitchen towards the door in fresh clothes._

**End of Flashback**

Deeks sat next to Kensi's bed, and waited for her to wake up, when he came back from getting Tia Kensi had fallen asleep due to the pain meds.

'Deeks?' Kensi soft voice, snapped Deeks back to reality very quickly,

'Hey Kens, how are you feeling?' he helped her sit up,

'Where's Tia?'

'She is waiting in the waiting area...'

'Why?'

'She said she was afraid you would get upset when you woke up if you saw her, because of what she said...'

'No, I am not angry anymore, I mean it hurt me but she is my little girl, and I really want to be in her life, Deeks can you please call her?'

'Sure anything my sweet...' he bowed and as he was walking out

'Really Deeks, '_my sweet_'?'

A few minutes later Deeks was back, Tia walked and stopped at the doorway to the hospital room, she looked down at her feet before Kensi could make eye contact with her,

'Hey...' Kensi said softly

Tia looked up, 'hey...' she replied,

'You can come in, you know?'

Tia took a step into the hospital room,

'How are you feeling?' Tia stilled looked at her feet,

'I have been better...' Kensi replied, 'why are standing so far away?' Kensi asked even though she knew the answer,

'Ummm, I just... well, I kinda...' Tia was interrupted,

'It's okay, I'm not angry, I want to try and fix our relationship...'

Tia looked up and her lips curled a little bit, and Kensi saw the slight smile and smiled back, her smiled made Tia feel safe and loved, Tia walked towards Kensi, and sat next to her,

'So do you know who tortured you?' Tia asked softly,

'No...' Kensi lied

'Oh... I'm sorry that he tortured you... and for what I said, it was mean...' Tia felt the pools of water filling her eyes,

'hey don't cry,' Kensi said softly, moving her good hand to tia's face, 'it's okay, I understand why you said what you did, I wasn't there for you, I hurt you which is something I should never do to you... but I am here now and I want to be a part of your life, do you think we can try that?'

'Okay, but you have to promise me something...'

'Yeah?'

'You have to be patient with me, because I don't know how this mother daughter thing works, okay?'

'Okay...' Kensi wiped the tear that had escaped Tia's eye,

'Hey kens...' Tia stood up and moved closer to Kensi and whispered, 'I'm hungry...'

Kensi laughed at how Tia had inherited her eating habits, even though Tia had called her 'kens' and not 'mom' it was better than nothing Kensi thought, Kensi nodded and turned her attention to Deeks who had been standing in the corner of the room silently,

'Deeks...'

'Yes princess...'

'We are hungry...' Deeks knew what Kensi was angling at,

'What would you like?'

'Food' both Tia and Kensi said in unison,

'Of course, why I even asked, I don't know...' he shot a wink at Kensi and left to get food.

Tia sat back down and twirled her hair, she was deep in thought and her eyes remained still,

'What are you thinking about?' Kensi broke Tia's thoughts

'Do we have any other family?'

'Ummm, well yeah I mean there is my mom and the team, who I still have to introduce you to...'

'So I have a mother and a grandmother... that's pretty cool, but what about a grandfather, actually what about my father?'

Fear crossed Kensi's face, 'nick...' she thought 'I can't tell Tia, she hasn't had family her whole life, and just to find out that the family she does have is a disappointment'

'I don't know where your father is,' Kensi lied, 'but your grandfather, he passed away 2 years before you were born but he was an amazing man, and father, he would have loved you so much, he was a marine, he was my best friend taught me everything I know...'

'He sounds like a great man, so does your mom know about me?'

'No, I didn't tell anyone but Hetty, about you...'

'Oh okay, so do I get to meet her?'

'Soon, I promise...'

'Okay, so why did you name me Tia-Marie?'

'Well Tia means goddess, and that is what you are to me, and Marie is my second name, so I added it to your name...'

'Why didn't I take my father's surname? I mean I am not complaining about having your surname but isn't it normal to get your father's surname?'

'Yeah but when he left and I... well you know, gave you away... I asked Hetty to give you my surname, and she did...'

'Oh okay, when did I learn to walk and talk, what were my first words, what kind of child was I, like naughty, good, or cheeky?'

'Wow, that's a lot to answer...'

'Do you know the answers?'

'of course, your first word was 'mama', you were 10 months when you first said it' Kensi smiled as she remembered, 'you walk when you were 12 ½ months, but when you were still a wobbly walker you fell and hit your head on the coffee table, that is what this scar is from...' Kensi rubbed her thumb across the line just under tia's hairline, 'you had to get 3 stitches, I felt so bad that I let you get hurt, but you didn't cry that much, only for a few minutes when you hit your head and when they had to put the stitches in and give you an anaesthetic, but I knew you were a strong little girl...'

'Really I always wondered what it was from,' Tia went over the scar,

'but you were an easy child, well you were always hungry, but that was when you would cry a lot, you had this little bunny that you carried with you everywhere, gosh if we left the house without it, you'd scream...' Kensi chuckled, 'and when you slept next to me your head would rest between my neck and shoulder then you curl as close to me a possible...'

'I thought I would have been a horrible child... because my one foster mother screamed at me how I am horrible and useless and that's why my parents gave me away...' tears began to form again.

'oh my god, hey come here' Kensi moved over to make space for Tia on the bed, Tia climbed on the bed avoiding Kensi's iv cord, she rested her head on Kensi's right shoulder and Kensi's right arm wrapped around Tia,

'You know that I didn't give you away because you were a horrible child, I did it because I thought I was doing what was a good thing for you...'

'Yeah I know...'

Kensi felt tears forming in her eyes; she kissed Tia on top of her head,

'I have always loved you with all my heart...' Kensi ran her finger up and down the side of Tia's face,

'I am glad that I wasn't a horrible child...'

'Well what else would you like to know?' Kensi changed the subject,

Tia remained in her position against Kensi,

'Ummm, when is your birthday?'

'29th of July...'

'And when is Deeks' birthday?'

'8th January...'

'Can you speak other languages?'

'Yeah I can speak Portuguese, French and Spanish, can you speak other languages?'

'I can speak French and Spanish, but not Portuguese...'

'Well being able to speak other languages is very helpful...'

Kensi continued to trace up and down Tia's face, Kensi felt Tia's eyes close when her finger went over her eye,

'Do you like the beach?' Tia asked but now she had closed her eyes while she spoke to Kensi

'yeah I like the beach, when you were small and you were crying, I would walk with you to the beach then sit there and rock you in my arms, and you would stop crying almost instantly.'

'Yeah I love the beach, I like to surf too...'

'Deeks loves to surf, actually he probably lives to surf...' Kensi giggled,

'Uh-huh...' Tia said quietly, Kensi thought something was wrong and then she looked down at Tia to realise that her eyes were closed,

'Are you tired?' Kensi asked

Tia shook her head no, but Kensi knew that if Deeks didn't come back with their food soon Tia would fall asleep,

'Do you have any hobbies?' Kensi asked trying to keep Tia awake long enough till Deeks got back,

'I like field hockey, and swimming, and obviously surfing, but I have always been a tom-boy, and Hetty took me to shooting ranges and self defence classes and she taught me other things, like lock picking and hot wiring cars...' Tia mumbled a bit,

Deeks walked through the door with 2 polystyrene containers, before he said anything he took a second to take in the image in front of him,

'So they only had spicy chicken and noodles...' he whispered thinking Tia was asleep, until she opened one of her eyes, then she sat up and rubbed her eyes,

'Great I am starved...' Tia dragged the sentence,

Tia moved to the foot of Kensi's bed, avoiding Kensi's feet, Deeks bought the table for the bed over to them and, Kensi and Tia sat opposite each other, Deeks placed the food on the table and watched as they both devoured their food,

'Gees the two of you eat like you have never seen food before...' he laughed,

There was silence while they ate, and when they had finished eating a nurse came in to check on Kensi,

'Ms Blye, how are you feeling?' the nurse asked,

'Fine thanks, when can I go home?'

'Tomorrow morning, we just have to keep you here for observations, and then in the morning you can be discharged...'

'Okay, thank you.'

The nurse left and Deeks looked at Kensi,

'So do you want me to take Tia home tonight then we will come fetch you tomorrow?' he asked,

'No cant I sleep here?' Tia looked at Kensi,

'Tia, you have to go home and get changed and shower and you will see me tomorrow...' Kensi tried to convince Tia,

'It's like 4 o'clock, so I can go home and then I can shower and change and then come back, and sleep here...'

'It's just one night Tia, you can come back tomorrow...' Deeks said,

'but what if I have a bad dream, or I can't sleep, please cant I just sleep here, we can ask for a bed and then I can sleep there...' Tia pleaded,

'Tia... you can go home later and then come early in the morning, you will be fine...' Kensi knew it was gonna be hard to convince Tia,

'Why can't I just sleep here?' Tia asked raising her voice a little bit

'Because I said so.' Kensi said slightly more sternly,

'That's so unfair, it's just one night here...' Tia crossed her arms,

'Exactly it's just one night that you can spend at the house...' Kensi replied

Deeks noticed that Tia looked exactly like Kensi, and was just as stubborn, crossed arms and raised eyebrow, there was no mistaking Tia for anyone else's child,

'I don't want to, please I will behave, and go to sleep when I have to...' Tia unfolded her arms and relaxed a bit.

'Tia, we can get pizza, movies and ice-cream, and stay up all night, and then when the sun rises we will be back here to see Kensi...' Deeks interrupted the argument,

'Yeah you can come back early in the morning and we can go home...' Kensi agreed with Deeks,

'But why can't we have ice-cream and pizza here?'

'Because...' Kensi stopped as Callen and Sam walked in,

'Hey kens how...' Callen stopped when he noticed Tia there on the bed, 'why is she here? Who is she?'

'Ummm, well she is my daughter... Tia-Marie Blye...' Kensi said quietly,

'Ohhhh...' Callen began to awkwardly look around,

'Tia this is Callen and Sam...' Kensi introduced them to Tia

'Hey...' Tia said quietly,

'Hello Tia, you look just like your mother...' Sam introduced himself then nudged Callen,

'Ummm, yeah hey Tia, I'm Callen...'

'Nice to meet you...' Tia turned to Kensi,

'How are you feeling kens?' Sam asked walking towards her,

'I am feeling much better thank you Sam...'

'Well G I think we walked into an argument so I think we should come back later,' they walked out.

'So?' Tia asked

'So what?' Kensi asked back

'Can I sleep here?'

'No, Tia it's just for one night, a couple of hours actually...'

'Don't you want me here?'

Kensi realised what was going on, Tia didn't want Kensi to leave well in this case didn't want to leave Kensi,

'okay Tia I'll tell you what, you go home and change and shower, then you can come back and when you fall asleep Deeks will take you home and as you wake up, you can wake him up and come here... okay?'

'Okay...' she looked down,

'Oh and Tia...'

'Yeah?'

'I will always want you here, always...'

'Promise?'

'Promise.'

'Okay so let's go now and get changed and showered, then we can come back...' Deeks said as he walked to give Kensi a kiss, Tia got off the bed and walked to Kensi, she gave Kensi a hug and whispered,

'Be safe, please, I love you...'

Kensi felt her heart melt, and replied,

'I love you too...'

Tia and Deeks left the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

In the car Deeks and Tia listened to the radio, techno music obviously, then he turned it down and looked at tea,

'why didn't you want to sleep at home?'

'what do you mean?'

'well the whole argument about you sleeping at the hospital with Kens, why didn't you want to go home and sleep?'

'because it isn't my home, I have never had a home, I mean there have been foster homes and group homes but never a real home, and right now when I am with Kensi it's the only time I feel safe, like I am at home...'

'you know she doesn't understand that if you don't tell her and if you don't tell me... I know how it feels to not have a home, a safe place to go to, when I was a boy my dad would beat my mom and I when he was drunk or angry, and when I was 11 I shot him...'

'why didn't your mom help you?'

'she was either high or too scared to confront him, so after I shot him... he went to jail, and I don't know where my mother is... and I was put in foster care, so you know if you need to talk, I am here...'

'Deeks I am so sorry that you had no one to protect you, and thanks if I need to talk I will come to you...'

'and I will always protect you Tia, no matter what...'

'I like this... having you and kens here for me... people who look out for me...'

'do you want to stop and get a tub of ice-cream?'

'yes please...' Tia smiled and turned the music up again,

The way to the shop was quiet but a nice quiet, calming and Deeks watched Tia, she had a lot of Kensi's habits, she twirled her hair, and tapped her foot up and down, and fidgeted with the radio a lot.

They got to the shops and Tia chose a tub of rocky road ice-cream,

'that's also Kensi's favourite...' he giggled,

'yeah I love rocky road...' Tia looked at the tub and smiled

'do you want to go get a few movies from the video store?'

'ummm yeah can we take to videos to the hospital?'

'yeah we will go back to Kensi's house and get fresh clothes for her and you can have a shower and get changed, then grab her laptop and take it to the hospital...'

They went to pay and kept to the small talk, nothing that interesting, they arrived at the video store,

'can we get The Hunger Games Series? Has Kensi watched it ?' Tia asked eagerly,

'ummm I don't know... but get whichever movies you want...'

'ok...'

It took half an hour to find the movies Tia wanted to watch, mainly because she didn't know if Kensi had watched them or not, eventually she took 4 of the latest movies, American Sniper, Insidious 1 and 2, and Annie. Deeks laughed at her selection, they were completely different in genre and story lines,

They got home and it took Tia less than 20 minutes to shower, wash her hair and get changed, whilst Deeks gathered Kensi's laptop stuff,

'don't forget Titanic Deeks...' Tia yelled from Kensi's room whilst she packed stuff for Kensi to wear,

'I wouldn't dare...' he chuckled as Tia already knew Kensi's favourite movie

**Back At The Hospital**

Kensi sat in her hospital room, the silence frustrated her, the occasional nurse to check on her, 'how long does it take to go home and get a few things' she thought to herself, it had been an hour already but it felt longer to Kensi who sat alone in the hospital room, just then she heard Tia laughing from down the hallway, which made Kensi smile, and Tia walked in first,

'hey kens...' Tia said,

'hey, took you long enough...' Kensi joked

'well I guess she didn't want some movies, or ice cream...' Tia smirked at Kensi,

Deeks walked in and put his hand on Kensi's forehead and pushed the little pieces of hair back, then kissed her forehead, which lead to a peck on the lips,

'so what ice cream did you get?' she pulled away from Deeks and looked at the bag in tia's hand,

'Rocky Road... and we bought your laptop, to watch movies on...'

Deeks setup the laptop and gave the girls the selection of movies, and two spoons he had packed in, he watched how Kensi and Tia sat next to each other on the hospital bed, and shared the ice cream, Kensi had offered him a bit but he declined, they were half way through American Sniper and the tub of ice cream sat behind the laptop on the little hospital table, Tia had curled close to Kensi and fallen asleep, Kens traced her fingers up and down the side if tia's face, Deeks sat on the chair next to them playing plants vs. zombies.

'Kens...' he called softly,

'yes Deeks...' she lifted her head so she could see him better,

'I know why Tia acted the way she did... about staying at your house...'

'why?'

'kens she has never had a place to call home, she said that she only feels like she is at home and safe with you, that's why she didn't want to go to your house...'

'oh, I never thought of it like that...' Kensi placed a kiss on tia's head, 'I mean now I feel bad for saying she can't stay here...'

'Kens... she doesn't know how to talk to you...'

'what do you mean? It is pretty easy...'

'kens... she hasn't had anyone to talk to, I know she feels, I never had anyone to talk to as a kid, when you know my dad use to beat me... and I never opened up to anyone and then when I met you, it took us so long to speak about our feelings, but I never opened up at first because I wasn't used to it... used to someone caring about me...'

'oh... well I wish she knew that I won't let her go again... no matter what...'

'she just needs to get use to it kens...'

'now I want her to stay here...'

'she can I mean I can ask the nurse to get her one of those beds... I will be back now...'

'Deeks...' he turned around, 'I love you...'

'I love you too Kens...'


	7. Chapter 7

Kensi sat there still running her fingers across Tia's face, Tia's began to stir, and she looked scared, she was shaking her head, 'uh-uh' she started to moan, tears began to stream down her face, 'leave me alone, where are you...' Kensi tried to calm her down, 'no don't go... I need you... please...' Tia began to cry, 'please don't leave me...'

'Hey Tia, nobody is going to leave you...'

Tia began to move more, 'no I need you... 'You promised...' 'Mommy...' Tia cried,

'Tia I am here, I'm right here...'

Kensi tried to hold Tia still but her hand hurt, Deeks came in and saw Tia moving around and Kensi trying to help her but hurting herself in the process, Deeks ran over to Kensi and picked Tia up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, he carried her and walked around with her as if she was a small kid, trying to soothe her by moving back and forth, eventually Tia stopped crying, and the nurse came in with a bed and put in next to Kensi's bed Deeks put Tia on the bed and wrapped her in a blanket,

'Deeks... she is still having nightmares...' Kensi looked at him sadly,

'kens she went through a traumatic experience, she was tortured, it took me a long time before I got a good night's sleep and even still I get nightmares sometimes...'

'Yeah but Deeks, she was going on about how someone promised to not leave her and she called out 'mommy' Deeks...'

'Ummm, I don't know what advice to give to that Kens...'

'Just don't mention it else she might freak out...'

'Okay...'

**8 weeks later**

Kensi's hand was out of the cast and she had been doing physiotherapy for the past two weeks and was finally allowed back in the field, there had been many fights and arguments between Tia and Kensi, mostly because their personalities were very alike and they were both very stubborn people, Deeks always had to calm the situation down, by taking Tia for a walk or telling them to calm down and talk,.

Deeks had only been home 6 times in the past 8 weeks, and him and Monty stayed at Kensi's house every night.

They were sitting in living room, Kensi and Deeks standing opposite Tia, who was sitting on the couch,

'What if I don't want to...?'

'Tia everyone has to go to school...' Kensi tried to reason with Tia

'But I hate school... teachers hate me, and I really don't like teachers...'

'Well it will be a new school, new people...' Kensi was cut off

'And you can make new friends, it will be fun...' Tia imitated a high pitched voice and pulled a snobby face, 'I have been told this so many times, never has it changed the way I feel about school...'

'Tia...' Kensi said, 'school is important and can be fun...'

'Well I don't want to go to school...'

'Why don't you want to go to school?' Kensi crossed her arms now, this was usually when both Tia and Kensi became defensive and a fight broke out,

'Because I have been to more schools in junior school than most kids having in their whole school career...'

'Yeah but this will be the last that you move to, it's a nice private school, near the beach, and you don't have a school uniform...'

'You not listening Kensi!' Tia snapped, Deeks just watched the as Tia stood up and walked away from Kensi, into her room...

'You can't just do that!' Kensi shouted as Tia walked away,

She walked in and slammed her door...

'Kens just let her cool down...' Deeks rubbed her arm, then wrapped his arms around her,

'I feel like she only listens to you...'

'Kensi she does listen to you...'

'No she doesn't, everything is a protest...' Kensi pulled away and looked at Deeks, 'if I say yes, then she says no... If I say green she says blue... it's never an agreeable answer...'

'She agreed that, the girl on top model who was voted out, she should've stayed...'

'Yeah but that a stupid little thing Deeks, it's the things I tell her to do... or tell her not to do...'

Deeks kissed her on the head,

'Kensi you have to be patient with her, and you have to ask her why she doesn't want to do something... usually she has a meaning behind it, but you never ask her and when you do, you don't always listen...'

'Deeks don't turn this into a Kensi vs. Tia and Deeks...'

'Kens I am not... I am just saying maybe you should sit down and ask her because I ask her then she tells me then I explain it to you...'

It had been 15 minutes since Tia stormed off, and Deeks decided to take Monty for a run, he knew that if he left the house Kensi and Tia would talk.

Kensi got up off her bed and walked towards Tia's room, her door had her name on it, and Kensi remember the day they got it...

**Flashback **

They were walking through the mall, hand in hand, Kensi was in the middle of Deeks and Tia, Tia then let go of Kensi's hand and walked towards the glass of a shop, an arts and crafts store, Tia had noticed the big decorated letters,

'Kens can I please get the letters of my name?' Tia pleaded,

'Why? Where would you put it, I mean we can't just have stuff lying around the house...'

Deeks let out a laugh, never did he think Kensi would say those words, but he immediately kept quiet when Kensi shot him a stare...

'It can go on my door, for my room...'

This was the first time Tia had called it _her room_, usually she called it the guest room, but this time she called it her room, but she said it as if it was a natural thing, Kensi smiled and nodded. Tia dragged them into the shops.

'What about the pink ones?' Deeks called across from the station called 'everything pink', Tia looked at Kensi and scrunched her nose, and shook her head...

'No thanks, pink is not really my thing...' Tia laughed,

After 15 minutes of looking for the right colours and fonts they had found the letters Tia wanted, blue and dark purple, in a cursive hand writing which had her whole name, 'Tia-Marie'

Tia placed it at the till and stood next to Deeks, who offered to pay for it, and then the cashier said to him,

'You have a beautiful wife and daughter here, sir...'

'Yes they truly are beautiful...' he looked at Tia and then over his shoulder at Kensi and noticed that she was looking through the stations called, 'bits and bobs'

'Speaking of my beautiful wife,' he looked at Tia, 'darling don't you want to call your mom over here before she makes me by the whole shop, please.'

'Okay,' she walked over to Kensi and said something that was inaudible to anyone else but them and Kensi walked over to the till, and grabbed Deeks' hand; she nodded politely at the cashier,

'Here we go.' The cashier hand the bag to Tia,

'Thank you.' She said to the cashier then turned to Deeks and hugged him, 'thank you mom and dad...' Tia turned to Kensi and hugged her too,

Kensi wasn't that shocked so Deeks thought Tia had told her already what had happened,

They left the shop, to continue with their shopping...

**End of Flashback**

Kensi traced over the letters and then opened Tia's door, Tia had her head buried in her arms, face down on her bed, Kensi walked over to the bed,

'Tia...'

'Uh huh'

Kensi sat next to her and placed her hand on Tia's back, Tia turned her head to face Kensi and only peeked out a little, so that her one eye could see Kensi,

'I'm sorry, I should have listened before...'

'I'm sorry I shouldn't have stormed out like I did...'

'So why don't you want to go to school?'

'Because I was never that popular kid, I was always teased and mocked, cant I just be home schooled, I mean life would be so much easier...'

'Okay I will talk to Deeks and see what he thinks...' Tia then sat up and snuggled into Kensi, who wrapped Tia in her arms,

3 weeks later

Tia was home schooled at mission, by someone Hetty had hired, she sat in a room just down the hall from the bullpen, Kensi would occasionally go and check on her. Her, Tia and Deeks would go for lunch on the days Kensi and Deeks were in mission at lunch time. They also had a lot of completions, like who had the best aim, obviously it was Kensi, but Tia came close behind her and Deeks, knife fighting with the shock knifes, in this Tia was very fast and agile, she could hold her own in a fight, so she would win against both Kensi and Deeks, occasionally.

Tia had also been going to Nate, to talk about her nightmares, when Deeks had suggested that she needed to talk to someone because her nightmares were interfering with his '_Kensi and Deeks Special Time' _Kensi had agreed but she hadn't told Tia who tia's father was, only Deeks and Hetty knew.

On a Saturday Morning

They had woken up fairly early, Deeks woke up to an extra body in his and Kensi's bed, again, he had to admit that Tia didn't come through as often anymore, but he knew that Tia needed him and Kensi, to make her feel safe, so he was okay with it, he looked over to see Tia's big mismatched brown eyes staring right at him,

'morning wonder girl...' he called her this seeing as Kensi was 'wonder woman' which only made sense to call Tia 'wonder girl',

'Morning, how are you?'

'I am good thanks, how did you sleep?' Deeks asked even though he knew the answer,

'Fine, I mean I had a nightmare again and came here...'

'Yeah, well you are always allowed here...' he smiled at her, 'do you want to go to the beach today?' he asked,

'Yeah! That sounds cool!' Tia moved a bit,

'Shhhh some of us are sleeping...' Kensi moved her arm over Tia,

'We are going to go to the beach...' Tia told Kensi, Kensi opened one eye and looked at Tia who seemed genuinely excited to go to the beach, which made Kensi smile,

'Why are you smiling?' Tia moved and poked Kensi softly in the ribs, which made her squeal, 'guess you are the ticklish type'

'Kensi is extremely ticklish...' Deeks butted in, as he kissed Kensi's top of her head, then stated tickling her,

'Sttto... stop it... de... Deeks' Kensi was wiggling the a little child, Tia laughed at Kensi, then Deeks stopped tickling Kensi, while she whispered in his ear, then nodded in agreement, she then rolled over to face Tia and grabbed her and tossed her over with one hand so now Tia lay between Kensi and Deeks, and they both started tickling her, Tia began to squeal hysterically and moving around, Kensi grabbed Tia and wrapped her arms around her, and kissed her cheek,

'Hey Deeks, I am kinda hungry...' Tia said looking at him with those eyes, they looked exactly like Kensi's, and no way he could say no to those eyes,

'Of course, how about pancakes?' he asked as he got out of bed

'Yes!' both girls said and sat up,

'Tia you should go shower and change for the beach, and why don't you wear the pink and black bikini...' Kensi said as she got out of bed

'Ummm okay...' Tia crawled out of Kensi's bed, and walked out, then turned the corner, Kensi realised she hasn't had her morning dose of Deeks, she caught up with him down the hallway and grabbed his arm to turn him around, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, then instantly turned into a war between their tongues and when they stopped to breathe, they stay close enough that their noses touched,

'Now you can go make some pancakes Shaggy...' she tapped his arm and turned around to get dressed for the beach,

It didn't take long for the girls to get changed and they both came in laughing about something, Deeks never asked when these little things happened because it was a '_Kensi and Tia thing'_, they both sat down and Deeks had made a few pancakes already,

'Can we go surfing today?' Tia asked with her month full of food,

Deeks chuckled as Kensi did this all the time,

'Of course we can go surfing.' Deeks almost threw the spatula across the kitchen when he waved his hands in the air,

After breakfast Deeks went to go get ready, while Kensi packed a bag for snacks and the towels, by the time she was finished Tia and Deeks were ready to go,

In the car Kensi seemed nervous, and very fidgety, occasionally she would turn around and fix Tia's hair, eventually Tia moved behind Kensi's chair so that she couldn't fidget with her hair, Deeks kept looking over at Kensi from the driver's seat,

'What is wrong Kens?'

'Nothing's wrong...'

'Sure...' Deeks said and got no response,

They got to the beach and Kensi fixed Tia's hair once again, and made sure that Tia's beach dress was not crinkled from the car ride, but eventually Tia walked away from Kensi and took her dress off and dropped it on the sand, this messed up her hair but Tia really didn't care she picked up a surfboard and ran into the water and began paddling out to further and further,

'Come on Kens,' Deeks said as he closed the back of the car, 'lets go swim!'

'Ummm I am just going to stay on the beach for a while, ummm I am gonna catch a tan...'

'Okay... well please don't burn...' Deeks laughed as he walked towards the ocean, in Tia's direction, she was already paddling to catch a wave,

'Deeks...' Kensi called, 'please be careful, and don't let her drown...' Kensi joked, as Deeks smiled and ran off,

It had been 20 minutes and Tia and Deeks had put their surfboards in the sand and played catch in the water, Kensi couldn't help but laugh when a huge wave hit both of them and knocked them off their feet, she sat quietly until she heard her name from nearby,

'Kensi?' a sweet voice called, Kensi turned around and smiled as she got up to hug the women who was calling her,

'Hey mom, how are you?' Kensi hugged her mother,

'I am fine thanks and you?'

'I am actually really great...' Kensi smiled,

Her mother hadn't noticed Deeks yet in the water,

'So why did you want to meet up at the beach?'

'well I have news to tell you mom, ummm so I after dad passed away... well I was kinda..., actually maybe we should sit down' Kensi gestured for her mom to sit on the towel, they both sat down and Kensi was a little bit quiet and looked out to make sure Tia and Deeks were still okay,

'Kens dear, you can tell me anything...' her mom put her hand on Kensi shoulder,

'Well, when I was 17, I knew this guy...' Kensi said very slowly, 'and I fell...' Kensi was cut off,

'NO Deeks!' Tia squealed as Deeks chased, 'Mom help me!', this was something Tia did occasionally, call Kensi 'mom', Tia came running to Kensi, soaking wet and sat in Kensi's lap and out of reflex Kensi wrapped her arms around Tia, Tia hadn't even noticed Julia, Kensi's mom, who was sitting right there, Deeks realised that Julia was there and stopped chasing Tia,

'Hello Mrs Feldman...' Deeks said and shook her hand,

'Please Marty, call me Julia...' she politely turned to Kensi and Tia,

Instantly she noticed the resemblance, the eyes, the hair, the beautiful skin and even their mouths looked the same, Tia looked shyly at Julia and moved closer to Kensi,

'Mom this is Tia-Marie Blye, my daughter, Tia this is Julia Feldman my mom...' Kensi introduced the two of them, Tia remained where she was, and tried to hide behind Kensi,

'Hello Tia-Marie...' she smiled at Tia,

'Hello... Mrs Feldman...' Tia said quietly still in Kensi's arms, and smiled a little,

'Haha, you can call me Julia or Nana... or anything like that...' she smiled at Tia, Tia nodded and smiled a little and moved her head away from Kensi.


End file.
